If Tomorrow Never Comes
by chibi mitsukai
Summary: Inuyasha watches Kagome sleeping one night and wonders what would happen if he died without telling her how he feels about her. Would she know he loved her? Inspired by and based on the Garth Brooks song 'If Tomorrow Never Comes'.


A/N: I was listening to this song- _If Tomorrow Never Comes _by Garth Brooks while working on a story and my mind just like instantly switched to Inuyasha. So this is pretty much just a random songfic. If you don't know the song, the lyrics are written in the story in** bold**.

If you bothered to read it, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. Brooks' song or Inuyasha, but I really like both of them.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Sometimes late at night, I lie awake and watch her sleeping.**_

_**She's lost in peaceful dreams so I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark.**_

The inn in which the group was spending the night was small and pleasant. Sango and Miroku were sleeping at opposite ends of the room; Sango wasn't speaking to Miroku because he had been flirting with the maids. Shippo was curled up against Kirara in the corner. Kagome was sleeping close to Inuyasha as usual, all snug and warm in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha couldn't sleep and instead was laying on his side watching her. She smiled slightly as she dreamed.

_**And a thought crosses my mind**_

_**If I never wake up in the morning, would she ever doubt the way I feel about her in my heart?**_

She really was beautiful. Strands of hair had fallen over her face and he longed to brush them away. But he didn't want to wake her. He loved her face. Hell, he loved everything about her.

_**If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her?**_

_**Did I try in every way to show her every day that she's my only one?**_

_**And if my time on earth were through and she must face this world without me**_

_**Is the love I gave her in the past gonna be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes?**_

Why couldn't he tell her how he felt? He was scared, that's why. What if she didn't feel the same way about him? What if she didn't even think about him that way? What if she thought his heart was still bound to Kikyo? He had certainly given her enough evidence to back that belief if she had it. He was always going after Kikyo, that was true, and he _did_ love her, but not in the same way he had loved her fifty years ago. It had sunk in some time before that as much as he hated it, Kikyo was...well, dead. He had realized that he was free to love someone else, and that someone was Kagome. But he was still afraid to tell her.

_**'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life who never knew how much I loved them.**_

_**Now I live with the regret that my true feelings for them never were revealed.**_

His mind flashed back to his mother. He had loved her more than anything. She was the only one who had accepted him for what he was. She had never been cruel to him, only kind. But he had never said those three words. He had been afraid that it would make him more human, something he had certainly not wanted to be. Even as she lay on her death bed, he hadn't been able to say "Mother, I love you."

Kikyo, too, had died without ever hearing him tell her how much she meant to him.

_**So I made a promise to myself to say each day how much she means to me**_

_**And avoid that cercumstance where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel.**_

What if something should happen to him? What if the next time they met Naraku...what if he would make a mistake that would prove fatal? Would she know that she had been the most important person in his world? What if she didn't? He didn't want to take that chance.

_**'Cause if tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her?**_

_**Did I try in every way to show her every day that she's my only one?**_

_**And if my time on earth were through and she must face this world without me**_

_**Is the love I gave her in the past gonna be enough to last if tomorrow never comes?**_

The sun was coming up now; the light fell across her face and he smiled as his heart gave a slight flutter. She slept on, even as the sunbeams grew brighter.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered, still sleeping. She gave a small sigh and her arm wrapped around his.

_**So tell that someone that you love just what you're thinkin' of,**_

_**If tomorrow never comes.**_

"Kagome," he whispered, shaking her gently.

She opened her eyes and blinked against the sun. "Mmm huh? What is it Inu-y-yasha?" she said with a yawn.

He sat up with her as she stretched and yawned some more.

"Kagome," he said again, placing a hand on her arm, "I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short, yes, but it goes with the song nicely I think. If you liked it, then by all means, write a review for me!


End file.
